


Broken Promise

by Arifly



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crying, Matt needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arifly/pseuds/Arifly
Summary: My opinion on what happened to Matt when he found out Mello left Wammy's
Kudos: 3





	Broken Promise

"Ok Mail, you may leave now."  
"Finally."he muttered, closing the notebook he'd been scrubbling in for the past hour.  
As if being the only one in detention wasn't bad enough, this HAG, also known as their english teacher (Mello's favourite for some alien reason) wouldn't let him leave until he had ALL HIS WORK DONE.  
Which meant he was locked there for almost 4 hours straight.  
The homework itself didn't take that much to do-third place or not he was still a genius and more or less used to the mountains of homework they were given every day(the fact that he choose to ignor it was a different story)- most of the time he spent cursing his life while the hag took her sweet sweet time correcting.  
Matt'd imagined her death in such detail by the time she finished he was certain not even L himself could catch him.  
"That you very much, have a nice day." he said sneaching his DS on his way out  
"Actually Matt there's-  
"Sorry, i'm in a hurry!"he yelled and slamed the door shut.  
It wasn't just that if he spent ONE MORE SECOND with that woman he might kill the woman, he really was in a hurry.  
Outside was almost dark but he could still hear children yelling in delight-or terror he honestly couldn't tell-in their games.  
There was a specific time, after classes, when Mello would actualy abandon all his precious work and GO OUTSIDE to play soccer.  
It was really the only moment Matt had to spend with his roommate so he hoped Mello didn't just go on his own and now he was already back to his studies.  
No chance to even talk to him until tomorrow if that was the case.  
Matt started running faster when he saw his bedroom door in front of him.  
The young children had a tight curfew and the older were always bussy studying for incoming exams or chatting with each other, trying to strenghten their bonds as much as possible in the last year they had together.  
Matt swinged his door open already ready to be dissapointed by Mello's figure hunched over a book or rapidly scrumbling in a notebook too focused to even realise someone barged in, but the room was empty.  
Trying to hide his happiness,Matt started closing the door to rush outside, hoping the kids were still playing.  
He stopped for a second when something caught his eye.Mello's soccer ball was in it's regular place, shoved between the bed and the nightstand.  
Matt shrugged.  
Maybe it's defleated and he used someone else's.  
Wouldn't be the first time Mello managed to ruin his soccer ball.  
He always liked to play aggresively, requiring another one every two months.  
As Matt was walking down the hall way he saw that outside heavy clouds were gattering and the wind was blowing hard, bending the old oak tree so much it's brenches were gently knocking on the window.  
A strong storm was coming.  
Matt suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine.  
There was no way Roger would allow the kids to play outside on such weather.  
But then...were was Mello?  
He fearcely shook his head of any bad thoughts and started walking to the diningroom.  
Maybe Mello finally got tired of only eating chocolate and decided it was time for some real food.  
When he reached said room there was noone there except for a small kid Matt barely knew came two days ago trying to cut some meat with the plastic utensils they gave kids below 7.  
If he wasn't in such a hurry maybe Matt would have helped the kid out but now he was bussy.  
Despite frequently engaging in a game of soccer with the older children, Mello didnt really have friends, except for Matt.There was no way he'd be in someone elses room.  
All that was left was the comon room.  
Maybe L decided to speak to them again(although he assured this wont be possible until Kira is caught).That would explain why Mello wasn't studying.It would actually be the only reason he wasn't in their room.  
But Matt just couldn't shake away the bad feeling he had in his stomach.  
The wierd pitifull looks everyone gave him on the way werent helping either.  
He thought he even heard someone whisper "poor guy" but it could have been his imagination.  
When he reached the main room he found only Near there, doing his puzzle  
Matt was even more confused and was starting to get a bit scared.  
Where the hell was Mello?  
Matt approached Near and before he could change his mind he asked   
"Where is Mello?"  
Near raised his head, looking at Matt with his dead black eyes and frowned before returning to his puzzle  
"He left."  
Matt froze, staring at the boy in sheer terror.  
Left....?  
No.No Mello wouldn't leave.He...  
"What do you mean left?"he yelled grabbing the younger boy by his shirt  
Near didn't even flich  
"I mean he packed his things and left about an hour ago.After hearing L died"  
That was enough for Matt to let him go.  
Left...Mello....left.  
"You're LYING"he screamed, storming off  
This was a lie.A big lie.  
Mello wouldn't leave.Wouldn't leave him here alone.  
Matt kept repeating the words to himself like a mantra as he ran to Roger's office and burst inside.  
The old man was sitting at his desk, resting his brow on his elbows.  
"Where is Mello?!"  
The old man raised his head, his eyes filled with that disgusting look of pity he gave every new child they brought in. He sat up, his figure bigher than last time Matt saw him.Or was that just his fear playing tricks on him?  
Roger dragged himself until he reached Matt and looked down at him.  
"I'm afraid...he just left."  
"What?"he asked, feeling his chest closing up  
No way was this happening.  
Lies, thats what they are.They are all just a bunch of liars!  
But Roger...Roger should know best...right?  
So if he says so...it really is true...  
"When....when is he coming back...?"Matt chocked, trying to hold back his sobs  
Roger's expression grew a bit kinder, and he brushed the boy's sholder tenderly  
Stop it!  
I don't need affection, i need answers. he growled in his head.  
"I don't think he's coming back, Matt. Not ever."  
Matt's goggles were filled with liquid, so much of it he could barely see through them.  
When he took them off he felt the same liquid dropping down his cheecks.  
Was he, crying?  
No.Crying meant acceptance.Meant healing.  
And he was NOT accepting this!  
Before Roger could stop him he turned on his heels and bolted out of the room, he ran faster than he ever did in his life with only one thought in his head.  
He needed to find Mello.  
He burst bak into his room, throwing open Mello's closet, empty  
All his clothes the same as his duffle bag, gone.  
Matt took a few steps back, horrified, looking around the room like a trapped animal.he almost missed thecpaper folded on the bed.  
Matt approached it, picking it up and unfolding it carefully.  
He let it go and run away again.  
This couldn't be true.It just couldn't.

What will happen once you become L?10 year old Matt asked  
10 year old Mello rolled his eyes   
"I'll travel all over the workd to solve crimes obviously.Like L does."  
"And how was i supposed to know?!" Matt fought back  
Mello was not even a month older than him and still pretended to be so great, always looking desperately exasperared whenever Matt asked him a question  
If he wanted to be the older one he should behave like that too.  
"You've been here longer than me and you're L's favourite!  
It's only natural for you to know."  
"You should know too, since you live in his home."Mello mocked  
Matt lowered his head, paying full attention to his game again.  
He knew Mello wasn't so set on humiliating him only because he could  
To be fair, it was Matt's fault they were stuck inside feverish when the others were outside having fun.  
But it wasn't like Mello couldn't just sneak out if he really wanted to.Matt saw him do that so many times before  
That he didn't want it...that was a completly different story.  
" are you going to come back?"  
It was a long break before Mello spoke, his voice colder and more distant than usual.Like he was steeling himself for leaving the very next day  
"By the time that'll happen i'll probably be 18 already.I won't stay here anymore."  
"Oh..."  
Matt put his goggles back on, trying to get a hold of his trembling lip.  
There were only two months difference between him and Mello.But Matt wanted to stay at Wammy's as long as possible.  
Which would have meant his last Christmas would be without Mello.  
Only the thought seemed unbearable.  
Before his eyes could spill out thought, he felt an arm wrapp around his shoulders and turning his head around he saw a goofy grinn on Mello's face.  
"Don't worry.When i'll be L i'll need a Watari. you'll come with me."  
"So you won't leave me alone?"  
Matt rised his pinky.  
"Promise?"  
Mello quickly wrapped his pinky around his friend's.  
"Promise."he nodded

"You promised!"the boy cried, hot tears filing his goggles  
"You fucking promised!"  
He ran as fast as he could, slamming on the closed gates and pulling as hard as he could to no avail.  
The gates were locked.  
Why were they locked?  
Why weren't they locked when Mello left?!!  
Two caregivers pulled Matt back, mumbling something about the rain making him sick.  
But what about Mello?  
He was out in the open and with his head bare.  
Matt knew he didn't even own a proper jacket.  
What would Mello do?  
Wouldn't he go sick?  
Only when he was inside and wrapped up in a blanket did Matt realise he was cold and soaking wet.  
But what about his friend?  
What if he died?  
He got sick so easely...  
Only when two small hands caught his shoulders, shaking a few raindrops from his hair did Matt realise who gave him the blanket.  
"Go away!"he roared, slapping Near's hand away  
The younger boy walked away, rubbing his slightly pink hand  
In any other day Matt would have felt guilty, would have appologised even.  
But now wasn't a regular day.Today just seemed to be a regular day, turned in one of the worst in his life.  
And he KNEW it was that albino's fault.  
Noone could tell him otherwise  
"Matt!"Roger scolded tightening his gripp on Matt's shoulders  
"You need to go look for him!"he screamed whrn the man kneeled in front of him  
"He's not dressed properly, he'll get sick.He might even-"  
Matt didn't dare finish that sentence.  
Roger sighed, talking softly and slow as he did when he had to tell the new children their parents wont come back for them.  
In some way, he had to do just that now.  
"Mello left by his own will, Matt."he started  
"Whatever happens to him, is no longer our problem."  
Matt's lower lip started to tremble, his eyes threatened to start spilling again  
"But-But he's not 18 yet!  
You're supposed to take care of him until he turns 18!"  
Roger sighed.  
He hated this.Hated it more than usual  
Matt was usually such a quiet and kept to himself boy  
He had no ideea he could get this hurt by something.  
But it made sense.Mello was his only friend after all.  
"After you reach 13 you are all free to go.Noone is keeping any of you here by force."  
Matt felt he'll get sick.So noone cared what happened to either of them?  
What if one of them died?  
Would they care?  
No.Of course not.  
Who could care about a handful of orphans?Now that the proprietor was dead they were all useless anyway.  
Except...  
"If it was HIM."Matt pointed at Near who was still lingering in a corner, making his useless blank puzzle  
He could still remember Mello's wrath when the albino got a puzzle from L himself and all he got was a bag of chocolate handed to him by Watari.  
"I KNOW if it were him, you'd have the FBI search the entire globe.But not Mello no.  
Why would you care anyway?  
He was only second place, right?"  
And he stormed out, slamming the door shut and ran to his room.  
He couldn't feel the cold anymore or the sadness.  
All he felt was flaming hot rage.  
Rage for these people who didn't give a shit about him, for his parents for dying in that stupid accident and leaving him here, for all the kids out there that lived perfectly normal lives(what wouldn't he give just to be in their place) but mostly for Mello, for breaking his promise.  
As soon as he entered the room he started demolishing it from inside out, ripping and breaking every one of his and Mello's belongings, throwing curses and names he nrver used until now.  
"Traitor."he mumbled ripping a book appart  
"Asshole, bastard."  
There they went three of his gameboys.  
"You fucking PROMISED!"he screamed once the sheets were ripped off the beds and there was nothing to distroy anymore  
His hands were red and burning but not nearly as bad as he felt his cheecks do.  
All the anger gone, he felt just the numbing pain of loss again.  
"You promised."he whispered, curling up on the empty mattress of his bed but then jolted, suddenly awake and all his being screaming in fear  
Mello's note.  
He imediatly started going through all the mess, praying everytime he found ripped pieces of paper they weren't of that note.  
Mello's last words to him.  
He went through everything and didn't find it.  
He wanted to slap himself for being so reckless and stupid, wanted to scream in frustration and anger but before he could do either, he saw his nightstand had it's drawer closed.  
He opened it with thrembeling hands, terrified of the ideea that the precious note was lost forever. He nearly cried seing as inside was only his gameboy, before realising there was paper hanging from the edges.   
A folded piece of paper with Matt's name on it.  
The teen left out a breath of relief and hugged the machine containing his now most treasured posession and weeped in relief and sorrow.  
He didnt't know when he put it there and didnt care.He was glad he had it back.  
He weeped, until he fell asleep, leaving the note untouched inside his game.  
It was only days later that Matt gattered up the courage to read his friend's last words to him.  
He unfolded the letter carefully, reading the beautiful hand written letters.  
He used to tease Mello for this.Say that only girls had so neat writting.  
The letters were so pretty they were avtualy pretty hard to distinguish, the words looking more like soft waves.  
But 6 years spent copping Mello's homework made so the boy could read his writting in his sleep.  
There was no excuse not to read anymore.  
Bracing himself, Matt took a deep breath and started reading.

Matt,  
I'm sorry it had to end like this.I'm sorry i broke my promise to you that i didn't even wait to say my goodbye.  
But you would have asked questions.  
Questions i couldn't answer without hurting you.I'm sorry i'm so very sorry.  
It really has nothing to do with you it's just the way i am, i can't help it.  
I promise we'll be together again one day.Until then please stay at Wammy's  
It's safer there.I want to meet you again alive.  
Until we meet again,  
Farewell.  
It took all Matt had not to rip the paper apart as he finished reading.  
That traitor.What about him?  
How would HE stay alive?  
He's only 15....only fucking 15....  
And what was that about couldn't help it.  
What can't he help?!  
His gigantic ego?!!  
Was it more important than his only friend?!  
Matt grittened his teeth until his jaw started hurting.  
He couldn't cry anymore.It wasn't going to bring Mello back.  
It wasn't worth it.  
Matt looked back at the paper.  
It was stained in some places, making the letters hard to read, as if Mello'd been crying when writting this.  
Maybe he was.Maybe he didn't want to leave Matt either.  
But then why did he?  
Mello was rash, impulsive and hot headed but Matt wouldn't have thought in a milion years he'd actualy leave the institution because he couldn't bear being second best.  
Sighing, he folded the paper back, tucking it into his vest pocket and zipping it closed never to take it out again and went to his computer  
He'd just have to ask Mello himself.  
Biting his lips, he started going through the documents his computer teacher sent him.  
Information university students were required to know.  
Matt never as much as tried to study to learn hacking.why bother?  
If he struggled long enough he coukd learn everything himself.It was less tiring than reading endlessly anyway...  
But if he was seriously going to find Mello.And help him catch Kira after that(if he hadn't already by the time Matt git to him) he needed more info more training.  
He needed to be the best.  
In his own way.


End file.
